


A Very Well-Educated Turtle

by Elleth



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Getting a Pet, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: A certain someone gets a turtle as a pet.
Relationships: Hannu Viitanen & Ville
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Very Well-Educated Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



If Ville still had a tail, Hannu is sure it'd fall off from wagging so hard. On their way back to the car from the pet store, holding a cardboard box filled with straw and a tiny, two-Euro-piece-sized turtle, Ville can hardly take its eyes off it. If he can see anything at all, grinning and squinchy-eyed as he is.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Hannu asks once they're back in the car. Turtles are useless and boring, but if it makes Ville happy… sure. 

"Read it the Kalevala," Ville replies in all earnestness. 

_Well then._


End file.
